valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 02: The 72-Hour Battle (Pt.3)
Yosnoa the Panther | coord = Area3 }} Story Mission Briefing A small Imperial force has been engaged in the plains near Aslone. Defeat the enemy Assault commanding officer found in Area 1. It is necessary that you perform well in this mission in order to remove the superstition surrounding #13. Use your forces at your disposal well and make this mission a success. Strategy Mission Banter 13: "I'll.. I'll do my best!" Kurt: "The operation begins now, 13." 13: "Y- Yes." Kurt: "Are you that displeased having to group with me?" 13: "No! I'm just afraid something might happen to you.." Kurt: "That's not placing a lot of trust in my abilities." 13: "..!" Kurt: "You must be pretty confident of yourself if you have that much spare thought for my safety. Or rather, you must think the enemies ahead of us are good-for-nothings, either one of those." 13: "Ahh!" Kurt: "Either way, I'm going to crush that petty superstition of yours. I'm going to prove to you that your commander is a man worthy of your trust." 13: "Trust..?" Kurt: "Enough chatter, I'll show you proof. Let's go!" No further deployment is necessary. Start off by using 2 CPs on Kurt to clear the way to the flag. Stopping at the sandbags before the clearing. End phase. Take the camp using Kurt, then have either Giulio or Gloria deploy at Kurt's location to destroy the enemy ace tank, Yoshnoa the Lady Panther. Deploy your other lancer and destroy the tank in your newly acquired camp. Deploy the tank now and bring it downward on the mission objective, the assault at the other end, end it's turn by firing a point blank anti-tank round right in the face of the scout standing guard midway. Using another CP, shell the scout assisting the leader in the base, you will need to do this in order for the boss to not turn at you as you creep up from behind. You will need someone to hold this base if you want to leave the scout to the north alive. Spend two CPs and bring one assault to your tank's location. End phase. With an exceptionally high amount of Evasion, the only reliable way to defeat the leader would be to double-team him, drawing his attention to the opposite side of the unit that is going to open fire. The tank would serve this purpose well. Use your own assault and aim for the leader's head, and only fire if he isn't facing you, it will take approximately 6-8 hits to his head to take him down. Rewards Aftermath Part 1 Kurt: "The operation finished without a hitch. Is anyone displeased with the results?" Annika: "None here! That was remarkable Kurt! You have my respect!" 21: "I guess there's nothing left for me to say if you're consistently this good!" Kurt: "It is your individual abilities that have influenced the battle in our favor. Though, the mere presence of a soldier influencing our favor negatively is something I personally cannot agree with. Blaming a 'Grim Reaper' for his loss in combat is something only an incompetent commander is capable of." 3: "Great words." 23: "I wish he was more of a loser so I'd have something to educate him on.. Boring.." Alphonse: "There's plenty of men out there needing your education." 23: "Is there no one out there that's like my own brother." Valerie: "It's more often than not that men in war have depended on the winds of fortune. To take the opposite stance and actually win, it's happened several times in history. We shouldn't pay too much attention to it I guess." Kurt: "13, as a formal part of the squad, I'm going to work you to the bone. Got it?" 13: "O-okay." Part 2 13: "Sorry, I've caused everyone a lot of trouble." Kurt: "I've only done what I thought was necessary to make the 422 squad a proper one. Your abilities would open up even more possibilities when paired up with others. It's the least that is expected of me, no?" 13: "That's right, you're right.. but.. That's not what I wanted to say.." Kurt: "What do you mean then?" 13: "I'm happy.. really happy! People have started talking to me since then, not everyone, though.. I've got a rather strange appearance, so people have given me looks since I was a child." 13: "..but then, someone actually told me I was a really normal person! This is all thanks to you!.. I'm really happy!" Kurt: "Are you.. crying, 13?" Riela: "Call me Riela, please! If it's okay, I'd like to call you by your name as well." Kurt: "I don't mind, but.. are you crying, Riela?" Riela: "Is it wrong to cry?! You're making fun of me aren't you!" Kurt: "I guess it's okay.. to cry, are you angry, Riela?" Riela: "I'm not angry! I can't tell if you're a nice guy or not!" Kurt: "You're angry aren't you.." Part 3 Gusurg: "With #13 on your side, it's okay to say that we have the approval of the majority of the squad now." Kurt: "The ones we had on reserve have no issue with my command now, except one." Gusurg: "You mean the Ace." Kurt: "From what I have seen, it seems she alone possesses the most impressive abilities." Gusurg: "There is no problem with your assessment, but she's... problematic. Her ability in battle is second to none, but she just won't open up to anyone. She won't even talk to me if I don't start the conversation first. And even when I do, I've been ignored more often than not." Kurt: "I thought that kind of treatment was reserved only for me, is she like that to everyone too? Whatever the case, her abilities would prove to be indispensible in our coming battles. I'm going to need her help for the attack on Aslone." Gusurg: "I don't fully understand it myself, but the Ace has a certain lust for war. She'll agree to helping you." Kurt: "Let's hope for the best, get the equipment ready." Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions